Forever a Love that Stays
by JJPutnam
Summary: Bella ispart of the Volturi after Edward left, and she gets an unexpected visitor...one-shot!


BPOV

It had been a year since they left. Laurent found me only weeks after it happened. I was now living with the Volturi and was one of the strongest vampires in history.

It was just another day in Volterra, and then I could sense Aro wanting to talk to me. I quickly sped to him and asked what he wanted.

"There is a vampire here who wishes to be killed. We need your consent to follow, and as you always do executions, you will need to be present." It was true. Ever since he left, I had what some would say aggression issues.

"What are his reasons?" I asked.

"He says the one he loved is dead."

My heart felt like it was ripped in two. I knew exactly how that pain felt. "I give my consent." I answered brusquely

"Thank you, Bella." With that Aro left me to my thoughts.

EPOV

It had been one agonizing year. I thought I would last longer, but I decided to come to Volterra. My Bella was dead, and I had no reason to live.

"Gianna, I wish to see Aro and make a request." I said. She looked at me dazed for a moment before telling me to go ahead.

"Ah! Edward, Carlisle's son. To whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you?" in truth he was just wondering why I was here.

"I have come to ask a favor of you, Aro."

"What is it then? I would do anything for my dear friend Carlisle." He answered pleasantly.

"I have come to ask you to kill me. My one true love is dead, and I wish to join her." Hopefully he saw how heartbroken I was, and would consent.

"I see. I do understand your position, but I must ask others for their permission. Would you mind waiting here while I go find them?"

"No I do not." He had agreed. I let out the breath I had been holding. I would join my Bella soon enough. Just the thought took away some of the searing pain.

EPOV

"We have decided to grant you your request of death." I could tell Aro really wanted me to join the Volturi, but he knew I would not.

"Thank you." Bella, Bella, I will soon be with you. At that moment the great doors to the hall opened to reveal a goddess.

BPOV

I made my way to the hall swiftly knowing that if I was late, Aro would be furious. As I opened the doors, I saw him. In all his glory, he was here.

"Ah! Bella! This is young Edward." Hearing his name sent a jabbing pain in my chest. "He has asked to be killed, as I spoke with you earlier. You may fulfill his wish whenever." I didn't understand. Edward didn't love me, but the vampire that was here wanted to die because he lost his love. Did Edward still….love me? He looked as if the light in him just went out. There was no sparkle of life in his eyes and he looked as if he had died inside.

EPOV

My angel is alive! I was so happy and sad at the same time. She is like me……I left in vain? I could have stayed and saved us all the trouble and agonizing pain. Aro told her why I was here….she looked as if to be having an internal battle with herself.

"I cannot kill this vampire." Bella announced, shocking everyone.

"Why not?" Aro demanded.

"I just cannot." I did not fathom how she could not kill me. Maybe she still loved me? My dead heart swelled just at the thought.

BPOV

I couldn't kill my Edward. Wait….my Edward? I couldn't lie to myself anymore….I still loved him. And he was here to kill himself because he believed me to be dead.

"If he still wishes to die, someone else must do it." I convicted.

EPOV

"Bella, I love you. I know that I left, but I only did it to protect you from being damned to a life of night. I'm sorry. There are no words to express how much, but the only words are I'm sorry. I wish I wouldn't have left. I'm here because I thought you were dead, and I never planned to outlive you for long. Bella, I understand if you don't forgive me, but I'm asking you to. Bella, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me for the pain I put you through?" by the end I was on the ground dry-sobbing because of all the havoc I caused.

BPOV

I was absolutely shocked. I couldn't speak. He was on his knees dry-sobbing. Edward just said he loved me, and I was confused. He left me, right? He said he didn't love me, and that I was just a game. He was expecting me to speak, but I just couldn't. I tried but no words would form.

EPOV

She just stared at me shocked. Of course, how could I expect her to forgive me? I told her I didn't love her. Pain rippled through my chest as I realized she didn't love me. I turned to Aro and said

"I wish to die now." I was not living a life without Bella. Knowing she was alive and not with me was even more painful than thinking of her not existing.

BPOV

No!! He was going to kill himself?

"Stop!" I screamed, causing everyone to look at me.

"Edward, I love you too! Please don't kill yourself! You can't leave me again."

With that, he ran to me and captured my lips with his own. I could feel all his love poured in to that kiss.

"Bella, I will never leave you again. I promise."

He kissed me again, and the funny thing is, I believed him. As soon as I accepted his apology, the hole that had been ripped in my heart sealed itself and for the first time in a year, I felt whole. I felt complete. I felt happy.

THE END


End file.
